East Blue High
by YumeK
Summary: Univers Alternatif  Dans notre monde actuel, comment vont évoluer les mugiwara?   Narrateur: Nami  Je vous laisse découvrir!
1. Chapitre 1 : East Blue High

_Pour commencer, Cette fic, et toutes les autres que je publierais, sont aussi disponibles à cette adresse:_

_Du coup, pas la peine d'être surpris si vous la voyez ailleurs, hein..._

_Bon, c'est la première histoire que je publie, soyez indulgents! Et, SURTOUT, lâchez moi touuuuut plein de comm'z!_

_YumeK_

* * *

><p><strong>East Blue – Quartier Kokoyashi – Neuf heures du matin.<strong>

Dans ce quartier de la ville d'East Blue, une jeune femme venait de se réveiller. Dans un premier réflexe, elle porta sa main à son poignet gauche et fit tinter le bracelet qui s'y trouvait, ayant peur qu'il n'ait disparut brusquement au milieu de la nuit. Puis, elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira longuement. Enfin, après avoir vérifié l'heure, elle se leva et se posta devant le bureau de sa chambre. Un message, accompagné d'une mandarine, s'y trouvait.

« **Sœurette, je suis partie travailler. Je rentrerais pour le dîner, et ensuite, on se fera un petit resto, O.K.** **? N'oublie pas de passer au lycée pour valider ton inscription** **!**

**Bises, Nojiko** »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, et plus particulièrement ce jour-là. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, puis fila sous la douche. Le jet d'eau froide la réveilla complètement, et lui changea les idées. En sortant de la douche, elle fixa un moment son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était belle, cela était incontestable. Elle avait une chevelure de feu lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, et une poitrine énorme. Elle était également très fine. Ses yeux étaient d'un chocolat qui vous donnait envie de les croquer, même si ce jour-là, ses prunelles étaient voilées par la tristesse.

Elle soupira pour la deuxième fois de la journée, puis regagna sa chambre et s'habilla en vitesse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être vêtue d'une façon chic et pleine de goût. Elle saisit la mandarine distraitement, la jeta dans son sac qui traînait sur le plancher de sa chambre. Elle chercha dans le tiroir de son bureau ses papiers administratifs, et jeta le tout pêle-mêle dans son sac. Elle qui, d'habitude, était si ordonnée, elle se sentait bizarrement, ce jour-là. Assez, en tous cas, pour lui faire oublier qu'elle avait mit des chaussures rose flashy avec sa robe blanche et bleue. Après un détour pour corriger cette horrible erreur de mauvais goût, elle sortit en trombe de la maison, son sac à la main, sans avoir oublié de fermer à double tour.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle se calma de l'étrange agitation qui la secouait depuis son réveil. Même s'il faisait chaud, le vent se leva. C'était une douce brise chaude. Elle se laissa un moment enivrer par la sensation du vent sur ce visage, et celle du soleil sur son corps.

C'était ça. Elle avait envie de sortir, d'oublier ses problèmes, sa culpabilité. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ruminait seule, broyant du noir. Etrangement, ce jour-là, elle était animée d'une gaieté nouvelle, d'une énergie incontrôlable.

Pourtant, elle savait que cette joie de vivre ne durerait que quelques instants, le lourd poids de ses remords viendra bientôt lui peser sur les épaules. Elle espérait un jour, qu'elle se serait enfin libérée de cette charge, de la culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'esprit, et qui l'empêchait de dormir sereinement des mois durant.

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de chasser ces pensées négatives et se dirigea hâtivement vers la seule université de la ville, East Blue High.

East Blue High, ou E. B. High, comme se plaisent à l'appeler ses occupants, était la plus vaste, et la meilleure de toutes les universités d'East Blue. Ses multiples branches permettaient aux élèves un enseignement et une formation des plus complets, mais le meilleur dans tout cela, c'était que c'était une école publique, donc gratuite.

Elle arriva sur le seuil et entra en ouvrant la porte à battants. Le hall était constitué d'un comptoir, de petites tables et fauteuils. Rien en tous cas, qui évoquait une école. Tout était bien rangé et bien structuré, à la manière de la réception d'un grand hôtel.

_**Tiens, il y a d'autres personnes…**_

En effet, le hall était occupé par trois personnes, une grande brune à la peau mate, et au corps radieux, arborant un air calme et amusé, un grand brun vêtu d'un short, de bottines noires et à la chemise ouverte sur le devant. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, peut-être plus, et avait un air agacé. A côté de lui, un jeune homme, brun lui aussi, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, et qui « chialait » presque, tenant une feuille de papier. On pouvait également noter un chapeau de paille suspendu à son coup par le biais d'un cordon et qui trainait mollement sur le dos du garçon.

- **Robiiiin ! **Clama le jeune brun. **S'il te plaît ! Je déteste faire cela !**

- **Je n'y peux rien, Mugiwara-san. Il va falloir te débrouiller sans mon aide, cette fois. **Répondit la grande brune.

Le dénommé « Mugiwara-san », sans doute à cause de son chapeau, tourna en direction du grand brun, le visage plein d'espoir.

- **Ace ?** Demanda-t-il, une expression irrésistible sur son visage.

- **Pas question, je ne viens que pour t'accompagner, abruti !**

- **Mais si grand-père voit qu'on n'a pas rempli la fiche, alors qu'il nous a forcés à le faire avant la rentrée pour une fois, tu imagines ce qui nous arrivera ?**

« Mugiwara-san » et Ace prirent un air horrifié, puis ravalèrent leur salive. Rapidement, Ace prit la feuille que tenait le garçon et commença à remplir la fiche frénétiquement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La brune sourit, et s'installa derrière le comptoir.

La rousse s'approcha d'elle.

- **Excusez-moi, c'est ici pour l'inscription ?**

- **Oui. Vous nous rejoignez ?**

- **Hum.**

- **Votre prénom, mademoiselle ?**

- **Nami.**

- **Et votre nom de famille ?** Demanda la brune en cherchant parmi ses dossiers.

- **Juste Nami.**

* * *

><p><em>Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!<em>**  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 2 : Egao (Sourire)

« - **Juste Nami, **répondit-elle en lui tendant son dossier d'inscription.

La brune la fixa intensément. Puis, elle enfila des lunettes de lecture, puis vérifia le contenu du dossier. A East Blue High, il y avait plusieurs élèves qui n'avaient pas de nom de famille. Orphelins, enfants abandonnés, parents à qui on avait retiré la garde, les cas étaient nombreux. Parmi ses amis, il y en avait même deux ou trois qui étaient dépourvus de nom de famille. La mairie d'East Blue était claire, pas de nom de famille pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais par principe, et le maire d'East Blue avait toujours appliqué cette condition à la règle. Bien-sûr, cela créait de la confusion lors des inscriptions, mais personne ne s'en plaignait.

Robin releva la tête, sourit, et dit :

- **Très bien. Il vous faut une autorisation spéciale de la mairie.**

- **Attendez, je l'ais.**

Nami ouvrit son sac et chercha la petite feuille bleue signée par le maire. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle releva la tête, confuse.

_**Où est-ce que j'ais mis cette maudite feuille ? Nojiko m'avait pourtant répété de ne pas l'oublier, bon sang ! Elle m'a même dit qu'elle l'avait accrochée sur la porte du réfrigérateur pour que je ne l'oublie pas !**_

Nami se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main et pesta intérieurement. Le réfrigérateur, bien-sûr. Elle était sortie tellement vite ce matin-là qu'elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner, et, par la même occasion de remarquer la feuille sur le réfrigérateur.

- **Excusez-moi, je l'ais oubliée. Je vais aller la chercher, ma maison est proche.**

- **Pas de problème.**

Nami se précipita dehors, et se dépêcha d'aller retrouver ce maudit papier de merde qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se cachait n'importe où et finissait par la mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ! _(NDA : Quand on est énervé, j'avoue qu'on a souvent tendance à rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, que ce soit un papier ou un être humain ! xD )_

Robin profita du départ de la rousse pour continuer de lire le dossier scolaire, et de vérifier si tous les formulaires étaient bien là. Arrivée à la dernière page, elle fronça le sourcil.

- **Elle a aussi oublié la signature du tuteur légal,** murmura-t-elle.

Elle observa un moment Ace et Luffy, qui peinaient à remplir correctement la fiche. Il y a longtemps, le garçon au chapeau de paille l'avait sortie d'une situation assez délicate, et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle se releva donc, et prit la feuille des mains d'Ace, et soupira. Ces deux-là, c'était vraiment des cas à part.

- **Je vais le faire, **dit-elle, résignée, et surtout habituée à la bêtise légendaire des deux frères. **En échange, Mugiwara-san, va retrouver cette fille, et dis-lui qu'elle a aussi oublié la signature du tuteur légal. Elle habite le quartier Kokoyashi, elle ne doit pas être partie trop loin.**

- **Merci, Robin !** Répondit Luffy en arborant un de ses grands sourires. **J'y vais !** Dit-il en se relevant.

Une fois Luffy sorti, Ace soupira de soulagement. Il était peut-être très intelligent, les formulaires et papiers administratifs, et lui, cela faisait cent.

- **Merci, Robin**.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit, puis se chargea de remplir la fiche d'inscription.

Quand Luffy débarqua quartier Kokoyashi, il eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette élancée de la jeune fille s'engager dans une ruelle, avant de s'arrêter devant une maison. Elle sortit un trousseau de clefs en rouspétant, puis ouvrit le portail du jardin avant d'entrer dans la maison

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au niveau du portail, et attendit que la rousse sorte. Il profita de ce bref instant pour observer les environs. La maison, peinte en blanc, était petite et modeste. Sur sa gauche, se trouvait une allée de mandariniers bien entretenus.

Avant que Luffy ne puisse observer plus longuement le jardin, Nami sortit de la maison, gueulant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était la faute de la Mairie si elle était en retard (Bah oui, si le maire n'avait pas décrété cette loi stupide, elle n'aurait pas besoin de cette fichue autorisation !), puis s'arrêta sur sa lancée en remarquant le jeune homme posté devant la maison.

- **Besoin de quelque chose ? **Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- **Euh, oui, Robin m'envoie te dire qu'il manque un papier**

- **Lequel ?**

Luffy du faire appel à tout son cerveau pour se rappeler le nom du papier. Son crâne était tellement rouge qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

- **C'est bon, je me rappelle !** S'exclama soudain Nami avant de se précipiter vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle en ressortit plus tard, en brandissant une feuille d'un air triomphal.

- **Je l'ais !**

- **Au fait…** **Je peux avoir une de ces oranges ?**

Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, le poing de Nami s'abattit sur le crâne de Luffy.

- **Ce sont des mandarines, ABRUTI !** …**. Ah, je suis désolée, je ne l'ais pas fait exprès !**

- **Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. **Puis, il ajouta, un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage :

- **Moi, c'est Luffy !**

Nami sourit. Un vrai sourire sincère, pour la première fois depuis des années.

- **Enchantée. Moi, c'est Nami.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nakama?

- **Enchantée, moi c'est Nami.**

- **Alors, ces mandarines ? **

- **Hors de question !** Répliqua Nami avec un ton sans appel.

Luffy fit une moue, et bouda tout le long du trajet jusqu'à East Blue High. La pensée qu'il ait pu perdre une occasion de manger lui sapait complètement le moral. Enfin, cela, c'était pendant les cinq premières minutes du chemin… Gamin comme il l'était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant le moindre petit insecte, du coup, il en oubliait sa soi-disant mauvaise humeur.

Une fois arrivés, Robin put – enfin ! valider les deux dossiers.

- **C'est bon ! J'ais enfin terminé mon service. **Dit Robin en apercevant une femme accourir dans leur direction.

- **Robin-san, je suis vraiment désolée ! **S'exclama la nouvelle venue.

- **Pas de problème. Je pense que je vais y aller, maintenant.**

Tandis que Robin ramassait ses affaires, Luffy expliquait à Nami que Robin était en réalité professeur d'histoire, de géographie, et d'archéologie. Elle était très compétente, et avait accepté de remplacer Kalifa, la véritable secrétaire, d'habitude très ponctuelle, pendant la matinée. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'Ace était son grand frère, plus âgé que lui de trois ans.

- **Luffy, je vais aller retrouver Père. On se voit à la plage à cinq heures, comme on a dit, **dit Ace une fois qu'ils soient sortis du hall.

- **D'acc' ! **Répondit Luffy en le gratifiant d'un sourire, avant qu'Ace ne disparaisse dans la rue.

- **Que faisons-nous, Senchou-san ?** Demanda Robin de sa voix calme et posée.

- **Allons rejoindre les autres !**!

Nami fit un pas de côté pour s'en aller, lorsque le bras de Luffy la retint.

- **Tu veux venir avec nous ?**

- **Q-Quoi ?**

- **Allez, viens, la cuisine de Sanji est la meilleure ! Shi shi shi shi !**

Nami hocha la tête sans trop comprendre. Luffy et Robin l'entrainèrent vers une ruelle, un peu plus loin de l'université.

**East Blue - Quartier Fushia – Onze heures trente.**

Nami, Robin, et Luffy arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Luffy fouilla un moment dans sa poche et en sorti les clefs. Ensuite, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Elle était assez spacieuse. La porte d'entrée donnait sur le salon, qui, à lui seul pouvait contenir une dizaine de personnes. Il y avait aussi une cuisine, qui n'était séparée du salon qu'avec un comptoir. Un porte sur la gauche indiquait l'accès aux toilettes, tandis qu'une autre, située au fond d'un couloir, était fermée. Le salon était agréablement décoré, simple. Les couleurs dominantes étaient surtout le rouge et l'or. Sur un tableau, près de la porte d'entrée, des noms étaient inscrits.

Il y avait d'abord « Roronoa Zoro », d'une écriture brute et penchée. Le suivait « Sogekiiiiiiing, Usopp ! » d'une écriture assez désordonnée, mais stylée, presque artistique. « GENTLECOOK Sanji » était écrite d'une écriture fine, penchée, très soignée, comme calligraphiée. « Tony Tony Chopper » avait l'écriture d'un enfant, par contre, celle de « Nico Robin » était très féminine. Tout autour de « SUUUUPER Franky ! », on remarquait des étoiles bleues, et « SK – Brook » était entourée d'os.

Mais le plus surprenant dans ce tableau, c'est qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un patchwork de plusieurs feuilles, chacune d'une couleur différente, et chacune d'entre elles accompagnaient un prénom.

Par contre, ce qui détonnait dans ce tableau singulier, c'était un mot tracé à l'encre rouge :

_« NAKAMA »_

- **Tu vas voir, ils sont tous très amusants ! **Lui dit Luffy.

- **On est où, là, au juste ?** Demanda Nami, inquiète.

- **Bah… Chez moi ! **Répondit Luffy, comme si c'était évident.

Nami regarda autour d'elle avec plus d'attention. Robin l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé rouge, ce qu'elle fit volontiers. L'endroit était beaucoup plus propre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les canapés étaient bien présentés, la table basse ne contenant qu'une télécommande, deux trois manettes pour console de jeu, et un cendrier. Nami fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce dernier. Luffy n'était probablement pas du genre à fumer, et elle voyait mal Robin une clope au bec. Elle s'effraya tout d'un coup. A quoi elle pensait en entra dans la maison d'un inconnu, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ? Elle se leva précipitamment pour aller à la porte d'entrée, et elle s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître un punk aux cheveux verts, des boucles en or à l'oreille gauche, et trois sabres accrochés à sa ceinture.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Akai (Rouge)

_Elle se leva précipitamment pour aller à la porte d'entrée, et elle s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître un punk aux cheveux verts, des boucles en or à l'oreille gauche, et trois sabres accrochés à sa ceinture._

- Euh.. Excusez-moi, je peux passer ? Demanda Nami, terrifiée.

- Ah. Bien-sûr, répondit Zoro, tout en cédant le passage.

Nami sorti de la maison et plongea dans ses pensées.

**« Depuis quand j'ai peur de quelqu'un, moi ? Surtout d'un type qui se fait teindre les cheveux ! Il faut vraiment que je reprenne. »**

Nami leva les yeux et remarqua son reflet sur la vitre d'un magasin. Elle avait les yeux pochés, le teint pâle, et des mouvements furtifs, apeurés.

La rousse avait toujours détesté ceux qui se laissaient abattre par un quelconque évènement tragique qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle avait toujours dit que cette déprime, cela était dû à un manque total de confiance en soi, et à une personnalité faible.

**« Pathétique. J'en suis venue à me mépriser moi-même. »**

Nami tourna le dos à son immonde et méprisable reflet, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le quartier commercial.

**East Blue – Quartier Kokoyashi – Seize heures cinquante.**

Les bras chargés de paquets, Nami se dirigeait vers son foyer. Elle s'était décidée à redevenir la Nami d'autrefois, colérique peut-être, mais toujours de bonne humeur. Pour commencer, elle avait totalement rénové sa garde robe. Enfin, c'était surtout une manière de se changer les idées, car elle recommençait à broyer du noir. Elle aura besoin d'aide et de beaucoup de soutien pour pouvoir se relever, et elle comptait sur Nojiko pour cela. Elle ne voulait plus revivre comme une déprimée suicidaire. Elle voulait pouvoir enfin profiter de la vie, même si elle portait un fardeau qui pesait trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules.

La jeune rousse chercha une nouvelle fois les clés dans son sac, pestant une nouvelle fois contre leur inaccessibilité, et ouvrit la porte. Elle monta directement à l'étage, posa ses sacs sur son lit et descendit à la cuisine. Sur la table, attendait un mot et un plat entouré de film plastique. Le visage de Nami se ferma à cette vue, et elle attrapa la feuille pour la lire.

« **Nami, je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée** **! Je dois rester au boulot ce soir** **! Je suis venue vers midi, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je t'ais préparé un petit plat, tu n'auras qu'à le réchauffer, d'accord** **?**

**On se fera un resto la prochaine fois, O.K.** **?**

**Bises, Nojiko.** »

Nami soupira. Nojiko faisait parfois des heures supplémentaires, c'est vrai, mais là, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être trahie. C'est comme si, après avoir essayé désespérément de se relever, le monde s'écroulait brusquement autour d'elle, ne lui laissant aucun appui. Nami sentit les larmes monter, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas fébrile, attrapa une veste au vent, et sorti de la maison, en espérant qu'elle n'y penserait plus.

La rue se divisait deux côtés à sa droite, le chemin pour aller vers East Blue High, et à sa gauche, le quartier Fushia. Comme elle n'avait rien à faire à l'école, et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas retourner chez ce « Luffy », elle se dirigea directement devant elle, et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle étroite qui menait vers la mer.

**East Blue – Angel Beach – Dix-sept heures dix.**

Nami s'assit sur le sable, et resta un long moment là, à regarder l'étendue ondulante et à se détendre en écoutant le son du flux et du reflux de la mer.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les familles quittaient peu à peu la plage. Au loin, des silhouettes bougeaient, mais Nami fixait obstinément le soleil flamboyant qui se couchait derrière la mer écarlate. Tout en observant l'océan, une image jaillit brusquement de l'esprit de Nami.

_Un corps, couché par terre, noyé dans un bain de sang._

Nami frissonna, puis remonta le col de sa veste. Puis, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posa son menton dessus. Son visage était impassible. Elle reporta son attention sur le soleil orange, comme une mandarine. Elle revit une autre image.

_Une allée de mandariniers s'étendait à sa droite. Les feuilles de certains portaient des marques d'éclaboussure. Un liquide écarlate gouttait doucement et régulièrement du mandarinier le plus proche._

Nami resserra son étreinte, et silencieusement, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, qui, cette fois, fixaient obstinément le ciel, rouge et orangé. Un nouveau souvenir s'imposa alors au cerveau de Nami

_Son visage, encadré de cheveux rouges, Belmer souriait chaleureusement. Puis, brusquement, son visage était engloutit par les flammes._

Les larmes de Nami coulèrent de plus en plus nombreuses, et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Son visage demeurait cependant impassible et inexpressif, et elle demeura là, telle une magnifique statue de marbre, pleurant silencieusement et le visage fermé, dur. Seules ses larmes témoignaient de tout le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là, de la torture que lui faisaient vivre le soleil, le ciel, la mer, le monde entier. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger de sa place, comme une victime condamnée à regarder fixement son bourreau avant qu'il n'en finisse avec elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Nami resta assise devant la mer, sur le sable fin, à attendre que le soleil se couche, que sa torture prenne fin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Support

_Et c'est ainsi que Nami resta assise devant la mer, sur le sable fin, à attendre que le soleil se couche, que sa torture prenne fin._

Au loin, Luffy observait la silhouette assise sur le sable, devant la mer, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Malgré la distance, il put aisément reconnaître la fille aux cheveux de feu qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de la rejoindre pour lui parler, son frère l'avait arrêté, en lui faisant remarquer que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux la laisser seule, pour qu'elle se calme.

Evidemment, Luffy avait écouté le conseil de son frère, et ils avaient ainsi disputé plusieurs matches de football, avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher, et qu'ils ne décident de quitter la plage. Alors qu'ils partaient chacun de son côté, Ace se retourna brusquement.

- **Luffy ! Je vais acheter de quoi se rafraîchir ! Tu m'accompagnes ?** Cria Ace.

- **J'arrive ! **

Nami était totalement vidée de ses forces. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle se sentait vraiment pathétique. Elle tenta vainement de relever. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle parvint enfin à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle tourna le dos au soleil, fit quelques pas et regagna la rue, avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle. Son cœur rata un battement, elle ferma les yeux, et elle attendit avec angoisse le choc de sa tête contre l'asphalte dur de la rue. Elle entendit un léger pop!, mais son corps restait en suspension dans l'air, comme retenu par quelque chose. Elle s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil, puis le suivant. Devant elle, un sachet était posé par terre. Des bras fermes et musclés la retenaient par la taille, l'empêchant de se casser littéralement la gueule sur le sol. Elle releva sa tête et vit une touffe de cheveux brune la soulever et la mettre sur son dos.

**- T'aurais pu faire attention, t'allais tomber !**

Luffy soupira et ramassa son sachet tombé à terre et fouilla pendant quelques minutes à l'intérieur. Il passa sa main derrière son épaule et tendit à Nami un jus d'orange en cannette et une plaquette de chocolats à la noisette.

- **Tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Surprise, Nami s'empara de la boisson et de la friandise. Luffy se mit en marche. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était là, et surtout, comment avait-il su qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide ?

- **Merci,** murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- **Hum.**

Nami ouvrit la boit de chocolat et avala un carré. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée, et qu'elle mourrait de faim.

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée, ce matin ? Sanji avait pourtant préparé des takoyaki** ! Demanda tout à coup Luffy.

- **Euh**..., grimaça Nami, embarrassée.

- **Bah, de toute façon, demain on fait une sortie en ville, puis on va au resto où travaille Sanji, tu vas voir, c'est génial, là-bas !** S'exclama Luffy qui en salivait déjà. **Mais cette fois, pas question de te défiler, hein ! Je viendrais te chercher vers dix heures.**

- **Hum, **acquiesça Nami.

Le reste du trajet se déroula silencieusement. Nami croqua un autre carré de chocolat et leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé.

_C'est la pleine lune…_

Nami rabaissa sa tête et fixa son regard sur la nuque du jeune homme. Elle porta ensuite sa main à son bras gauche, et fit tinter le bracelet de Belmer. La jeune rousse s'endormit alors, bercée par la respiration apaisante de Luffy, et le rythme régulier de ses pas.

- **Nami ? Nami, réveilles-toi.**

- **Hum…**

Nami voulu se retourner dans son lit, mais son corps ne rencontra que du vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et aperçu alors le visage de Luffy, à quelques centimètres du sien.

- **Que ?** S'exclama-t-elle, tandis que ses joues devenaient plus cramoisies que sa chevelure.

- **On est arrivés.**

- **Ah.**

Luffy déposa la jeune femme à terre. La rue était quasiment déserte. Il y avait seulement trois personnes présentes Luffy, Nami, et un badaud qui marchait dans leur direction. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, et le jeune homme se tenait sous un lampadaire, devant l'entrée du foyer de Nami. Il regardait la demeure aux mandariniers. Il y a avait un rez-de-chaussée, où on pouvait voir deux fenêtres. A l'étage, une grande et unique fenêtre avait les rideaux tirés. Elle avait une vue sur la mer. Luffy ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était la chambre de Nami.

- **Bien, alors.. Je vais y aller.**

- **N'oublie pas le rendez-vous de demain.**

- **R-Rendez-vous ? **S'écria Nami.

- **Bah oui, le rendez-vous. Pour manger chez Sanji.**

- **Ah, oui, CE rendez-vous.**

- **Euh.. Oui…**

Nami se détourna de Luffy pour cacher son visage écarlate.

_Je pense vraiment à n'importe quoi._

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Le passant qui marchait vers eux bouscula Nami, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Luffy se retourna vers Nami, lui adressa un bref coup d'œil, sourit, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Nami observa la scène sans comprendre. Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte, constata que Nojiko n'était toujours pas rentrée, termina sa plaquette de chocolat avant d'enfiler un pyjama. Elle posa sa canette dans le réfrigérateur, remonta à l'étage, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Ce n'est qu'au moment de fermer les yeux qu'elle constata avec horreur que son bracelet en or avait disparu.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bracelet

_Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Le passant qui marchait vers eux bouscula Nami, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Luffy se retourna vers Nami, lui adressa un bref coup d'œil, sourit, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Nami observa la scène sans comprendre. Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte, constata que Nojiko n'était toujours pas rentrée, termina sa plaquette de chocolat avant d'enfiler un pyjama. Elle posa sa canette dans le réfrigérateur, remonta à l'étage, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Ce n'est qu'au moment de fermer les yeux qu'elle constata avec horreur que son bracelet en or avait disparu._

Nami sauta brusquement de son lit, soudainement pleine d'énergie. Elle descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, et s'attaqua à la cuisine, qu'elle fouilla de fond en comble.

_C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible..._

Nami se répétait inlassablement ces trois mots qui martelaient sa tête. Evidement, cela était impossible. Sinon, comment avait-elle pu perdre le précieux bracelet de Belmer, auquel elle tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux ?

_Impossible_

Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu. Elle attrapa son bras gauche, comme pour voir quelque chose qui n'y était malheureusement pas.

_Impossible_

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, et scruta chaque centimètre carré du plancher de la cuisine. Il n'y était pas. Elle continua sa route vers les escaliers, toujours agenouillée.

_Impossible_

Nami retourna à sa chambre, chercha sur sol, mais elle n'y trouva rien. Son angoisse grandissait tandis que la panique s'insinuait dans son corps, lui brouillant les idées. Après avoir complètement inspecté sa chambre, et avoir vérifié une douzaine de fois son bras comme si le précieux bijou allait apparaître brusquement, Nami s'assit sur son lit, dépitée.

…

_Et si…_

_Et si c'était cet homme qui m'a bousculée tout à l'heure.. ?_

_Et si c'était un pickpocket ?_

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi Luffy est parti le rejoindre ?_

_Ils sont de mèche ?_

Non, Nami n'arrivait pas à le croire. Luffy, avec sa bouille d'enfant, un voleur qui aurait planifié de la voler depuis le début ?

_Tout ça pour un simple bracelet ?_

Nami se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Habituellement c'était elle qui bernait les autres, pas l'inverse. Elle ressentait un immense sentiment de trahison, comme une déchirure intérieure. Et cela lui faisait mal, très mal.

Elle se rallongea en position fœtale, sans se mettre sous les couvertures. Puis, elle essaya de dormir en se disant qu'elle allait déclarer le vol le lendemain, sans avoir pour autant l'espoir de jamais retrouver son bracelet.

_**Toc, Toc, toc !**_

- **Nami ! Nami !** Criait doucement une voix.

_**TOC, TOC, TOC !**_

La voix se mit à crier beaucoup plus fort.

_**Shiiiiiiiishlac !**_

Un courant d'air pénétra dans la chambre de Nami, ce qui la fit enfin réagir. Elle remua dans son sommeil.

_**Boum !**_

- **Ha… ha…. **

Nami se réveilla complètement et entrouvrit ses yeux. Un ombre se dressait devant elle.

- **Ha… ha… Jusqu'au … quartier… Syrup… Quand même…**

L'ombre se tenait les genoux. Après avoir reprit un rythme respiratoire normal, elle se redressa puis se dirigea vers Nami, qui faisait semblant de dormir, paralysée par la peur.

- **Oi, Nami ! Tu dors ?**

L'inconnu entreprit alors de lui claquer la joue. Nami, brusquement agacée, réagit comme elle l'aurait fait autrefois; Elle fit valser de son poing l'inconnu à travers la pièce.

Celui-ci se releva en se tenant la joue. Nami en profita pour allumer la lumière, laissant apparaître un Luffy désemparé, se tenant la joue de la main droite, tandis que la gauche tenait fermement un objet scintillant d'une lueur dorée.

- **L-Luffy ?**

Nami regarda plus attentivement Luffy. Il était en assez mauvais état. De multiples écorchures se distinguaient sur sa peau, et son jean était troué à plusieurs endroits. Mais le plus déroutant, c'était le fait qu'il lui souriait fièrement, d'un gigantesque sourire enfantin, comme si ses blessures lui importaient peu.

- **Tiens, **dit-il en lui tendant sa main gauche.

Au creux de la main ensanglantée, reposait tranquillement le bracelet d'or de Belmer.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Seijo ni Modotta

_Au creux de la main ensanglantée, reposait tranquillement le bracelet d'or de Belmer._

Nami fixa un moment la main de Luffy, ayant peur de briser l'illusion qui brouillait ses capacités de réflexion. Parce que, aussi bon et gentil que l'on puisse être, on ne va pas porter sur son dos un parfait inconnu, lui donner à manger, s'inquiéter pour lui, remarquer en un coup d'œil qu'un de ses bijou venait d'être volé, et de surcroît, poursuivre le voleur jusqu'au quartier Syrup, qui est tout de même à l'autre côté de la ville, n'est ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Nami leva vers Luffy des yeux hagards. Il la regardait toujours avec son grand sourire de crétin collé à la face.

- **Tu n'en veux pas ?** Demanda-t-il, sans se départir de son immense sourire.

- **Ah. Si.**

Nami reprit le bracelet de ses mains, puis le colla à ses lèvres, en adressant une prière muette au ciel, vivement soulagée de le revoir.

- **Merci**, souffla-t-elle.

Elle le regarda, baissa la tête vers ses genoux, et des larmes de soulagement lui coulèrent rapidement des yeux.

_Décidément, je pleure trop ces derniers temps._

Elle rit, et pleura de plus belle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, si ce n'est qu'elle pleurait et riait en même temps.

- **Eh ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?** Demanda Luffy affolé.

- **P-Paske !**

Des sursauts lui secouaient la poitrine comme un vieux prunier, et elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Elle riait, aussi. D'immenses éclats de rire, mêlés aux larmes qui lui obstruaient la gorge, créant le spectacle troublant d'une folle à lier hystérique.

- **Mais arrête, enfin ! **Lui dit Luffy, le comportement de Nami lui rappelant étrangement celui d'une sirène aux cheveux roses, qu'il avait surnommée « _La pleurnicharde Froussarde_ » _(Je suppose que tout le monde a reconnu Shirahoshi, hein…)_

- **MAAAIIIIIIIIIIS EEUUUUUUH !** Cria Nami, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle, son poing sur les yeux.

Ce n'était ni des larmes de tristesse, ni de rancœur, ni de tout autre sentiment négatif. Nami pleurait pour pleurer, sans aucune raison. Peut-être de joie, d'incompréhension, ou même de soulagement.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était tellement tellement tellement heureuse que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle, qu'on reconnaisse son existence, qu'on lui donne une valeur, qu'elle soit traitée, elle aussi, comme un être humain. Si Nojiko l'aimait aussi, elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour pouvoir s'occuper de Nami et passer du temps avec elle.

Pourtant, ce que voulait – inconsciemment – Nami, c'était juste une petite, minuscule preuve d'amour.

Et ces larmes furent les dernières que Nami versa avant très très très très longtemps.

Nami s'éveilla lentement, avec la sensation de se réveiller d'un sommeil qui avait duré des années, d'émerger brusquement de l'eau trouble qu'avait été sa vie durant ces quelques dernières années. Qu'un poids qui lui pesait atrocement avait soudainement disparu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé, le bracelet tintait joyeusement dans son bras, et du soleil filtrait des rideaux entrouverts. Fin mars, il faisait peut-être un peu froid, mais la chaleur printanière était déjà là. La veille, Luffy, un jeune garçon, était venu lui rendre son bracelet volé, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Il avait attendu qu'elle ait fini de pleurer pour déguerpir en vitesse. Aujourd'hui, il devait venir la chercher pour faire une sortie avec des amis à lui, dans un restaurant Le Baratie. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Luffy lui avait offert plus qu'un simple bracelet. Il lui avait donné une nouvelle philosophie de vie.

Et la capacité de penser que : « _La vie est belle_ ».

Nami s'étira longuement dans son lit. Elle était d'excellente humeur. Elle se leva, regarda son réveil en forme d'orange, et constata qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Ensuite, elle examina sa chambre comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa commode poussiéreuse, son ordinateur portable, tellement inutilisé qu'on remarquait des toiles d'araignées entre les touches, son iPod orange, dont les musiques n'étaient plus au goût du jour depuis belle lurette, ses murs triste, dont la couleur orange était devenue terne et défraîchie. Elle se leva, attrapa ses rideaux immaculés, et les ouvrit brusquement. La grande fenêtre révélait un paysage paradisiaque en direction de la mer. Elle se retourna vers sa chambre, sourit, puis descendit prendre de quoi redonner un peu de vie à son antre.

Nami poussa un soupir de contentement. Après avoir astiqué ses murs, son bureau, allumé son ordinateur pour vérifier qu'il était encore de ce monde, sa chambre avait à présent l'air plus vivante, et éclatante. Et pourtant, elle avait réalisé cet exploit en un temps record, de sorte qu'elle avait même eu le temps de préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Elle posa sur la table de la cuisine de verres de jus de mandarine fraîchement pressés, deux assiettes, une tasse de café pour Nojiko, le sirop d'érable, et s'affairait à présent à mettre les pancakes dans une grande assiette, tandis qu'une odeur alléchante embaumait la cuisine. Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle retira son tablier et monta réveiller Nojiko.

- **Nojiko ! **S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant bruyamment la porte de sa chambre.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Nami avisa d'un air blasé les murs bleus clairs de la chambre de Nojiko. Cette dernière, roulée dans sa couverture, livrait un combat terrible, effroyable et sans merci contre le rayon de soleil qui s'échappait d'un espace entre les rideaux et lui éclairait le visage. Effectivement, pas de bol pour cette lève tard de Nojiko, mais la fenêtre de sa chambre était dirigée vers l'est, c'est à dire le levant du soleil, ce qui n'enchantait absolument pas la propriétaire de ladite chambre, contrairement à sa sœur, qui avait mieux choisi sa chambre, optant pour une vue magnifique et inédite sur la mer, et en passant, sur les couchers de soleils.

- **Nojiko ! **Cria soudainement Nami, d'une voix affolée. **Il est midi, tu es super en retard !**

- **QUOI ?** Se releva brusquement Nojiko, avant de foncer vers son armoire, et de jeter quelques vêtement pêle-mêle sur son lit**. Tu aurais du me prévenir ! C'est pas vrai le patron va me faire ma fête ! Et dire qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait peut-être me donner une promotion ! J'y crois pas !**

Nojiko interrompit sa tirade sans queue ni tête pour lancer un coup d'œil vers son réveil, en forme d'orange bleue, qu'il lui annonçait qu'il n'était que huit heures moins cinq. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux bleu marine vers Nami qui partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant le spectacle de sa sœur complètement affolée. Elle pleurait presque en voyant le comportement burlesque de Nojiko.

Pourtant, la bleue ne put se résoudre à se mettre en colère. Après tout, elle allait être vraiment en retard si elle ne sortait pas de la maison avant huit heures trente. Plus important, elle était heureuse que la masse sombre, triste et dépressive qui habitait avec elle se soit transformée et revenue à la normale, une Nami rieuse, blagueuse, sournoise, drôle, et un tantinet colérique. Nojiko s'approcha de sa sœur, l'enlaça fortement.

- **Tu t'es réveillée **? Lui dit-elle simplement.

Nami, se doutant bien que c'était là une question à double sens, répondit avec un immense sourire.

- **Oui.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Mugiwara no ichimi

_-_ _**Tu t'es réveillée **__? Lui dit-elle simplement._

_Nami, se doutant bien que c'était là une question à double sens, répondit avec un immense sourire._

- _**Oui.**_

Nojiko sourit. Soudain, elle huma l'air et remarqua la délicieuse odeur qui émanait du rez-de-chaussée. Elle regarda Nami qui souriait toujours d'un air interrogateur, puis descendit vers la cuisine, où l'attendait un délicieux petit déjeuner. Nojiko s'assit, puis s'attaqua goulument à sa nourriture, tandis que Nami s'asseyait à son tour et mangeait avec un appétit rare ses pancakes.

- **C'est quoi, la raison de ce changement soudain ?** Demanda Nojiko, le sourire aux lèvres, et la fourchette pointée sur sa sœur.

- **Rien ! J'ais juste fait une rencontre intéressante,** dit-elle, une lueur de tendresse lui brillant dans les yeux.

- **Un garçon ?**

- **Oui,** répondit Nami avant de se rendre compte du malentendu qu'elle avait créé. **NON ! Enfin, … je veux juste dire… un garçon que j'ais rencontré… il m'a invité chez lui, et… **

- **Chez lui ? Carrément ? **l'interrompit Nojiko.

- **Oui, et donc, aujourd'hui on part au Baratie… Enfin, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !** S'exclama-t-elle en voyant les yeux ronds de Nojiko. **Enfin, je le trouve mignon, mais comme un gamin, tu vois ? Raaaah, j'ais l'impression que je m'enfonce encore plus**, soupira-t-elle.

- **Mais dis-moi, tu connais le Baratie ?**

- **Euh... non, pourquoi ?**

- **C'est un restaurant chic sur un bateau**, répondit Nojiko, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- **Ah bon ? Il m'a juste dit qu'un de ses amis travaillait là-bas…. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce regard ? **S'énerva Nami.

- **Fufufufufufufufuu…**. Ria Nojiko d'un air narquois, une main devant la bouche.

- **C'est quoi ce rire machiavélique ? **Demanda Nami, _légèrement_ énervée.

- **Riiiiiiiieen, voyoooons ! **Répondit Nojiko en se levant. **Donc, tu ne vas pas être là à midi, je suppose.**

- **Non, **répondit Nami en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

Nojiko quitta la table en continuant à glousser, rien que pour agacer sa sœur. Nami, quant à elle, retourna à sa chambre s'habiller. Une fois vêtue d'un débardeur noir sur lequel était inscrit « _Gold »_, et d'un pantalon blanc _(Imaginez la tenue du Davy Back Fight), _elle s'installa devant son ordinateur et entreprit de découvrir les dernières nouveautés du jour. Après avoir écouté et téléchargé sur son iPod les chansons de Soul King, qu'elle trouva tout à fait merveilleuses, elle s'extasia devant la beauté de la femme la plus belle du monde, aussi impératrice du pays des neuf serpents, « Kuja » où, bizarrement, n'habitaient que des femmes. Le palais de Boa Hancock était justement dans la capitale, Amazon Lily, où les hommes étaient formellement interdits, et on pouvait craindre le pire si quelqu'un enfreignait cette loi, contrairement au reste du royaume, où les hommes étaient acceptés, mais étaient et restaient pourtant assez rares, assez de quoi les qualifier « _d'espèces en voie de disparition_ ». En effet, il fallait bien que le peuple continue d'exister, et certaines femmes, frappées d'une étrange maladie incurable, « _L'ouragan de l'amour_ », ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter leur patrie pour rejoindre leur aimé, ni à quitter ce dernier.

Nami en était là de ses constations quand Nojiko vient lui dire au revoir, car elle devait travailler.

- **Au fait, Nojiko…**

**- Oui ? **Demanda cette dernière alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

**- Tout à l'heure, tout à l'heure, tu as parlé du fait que tu allais être promue, ou un truc comme ça… C'est vrai ?**

**- Ah, ça... Je ne suis pas sûre, mais mon patron m'a parlé du fait que j'aurais peut-être une promotion à la fin du mois.**

**- Nojiko. C'EST la fin du mois, **fit remarquer Nami, blasée.

**- Oui, et bientôt la rentrée ! **Répliqua Nojiko d'un air malicieux.

**-** **BONNE JOURNEE, NOJIKO, TRAVAILLE BIEN !**

**- Oui, oui, **répondit Nojiko sans se départir de son sourire.

Environ une heure et demie après le départ de Nojiko, Nami entendit (enfin) la sonnerie de la maison retentir. Elle fourra son iPod dans la poche de son jean, son téléphone dans l'autre, et couru ouvrir la porte à Luffy, qui était, encore une fois, accompagné de Robin.

- **Bonjour ! **Les salua-t-elle joyeusement.

- '**Lut, Nami !**

- **Bonjour**, dit Robin, tout sourire.

- **Vous prévoyez d'aller où ? **Demanda Nami en les faisant entrer dans le salon.

- '**Sais pas.** **On comptait tous se réunir chez moi, mais Grand-père m'a chassé de là-bas, **répondit Luffy en prenant ses aises sur le canapé.

- **Ton… Grand-père ? **Demanda Nami, en s'imaginant un vieux vieillard sénile.

Luffy leva vers elle un visage effrayé, tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage.

- **Oui, Grand-père…**

Robin rit en voyant l'expression craintive de Luffy. Elle avait un petit rire discret, adorable, et sans doute rare.

- **Et donc, vous allez faire quoi ?** Demanda Nami en s'installant à côté de Robin.

- **Eh bien, j'ais proposé qu'on se réunisse tous chez quelqu'un, **répondit Robin. **Mais Usopp habite de l'autre côté de la ville et Sanji travaille le matin. Je n'imagine même pas l'état de l'appartement de Zoro, ni celui de Franky d'ailleurs, il est sûrement rempli de plans et de trucs pas nets. Chopper habite avec Dr Kureha, et je doute qu'elle sera d'accord pour qu'on s'invite chez elle.** **Il ne reste plus que toi, **révéla Robin avec un grand sourire. **Tu es toute seule, j'imagine ? Ta sœur doit sûrement être partie travailler.**

- **Oui, **répondit Nami, en se doutant bien que Robin tirait ces informations de son dossier. **Mais pourquoi chez moi ? Je ne vous connais pas, et je n'appartiens pas vraiment à votre bande.**

- **Si, **répondit Robin. **Par décret du chef.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je te préviens, quand il décide quelque chose, impossible de le faire changer d'avis, **dit simplement Robin, avec un petit sourire.

- **SAAANJI, J'AIS FAAAAAAAAIIIIIIM ! **Beugla soudainement « le chef ».

- **Sanji est disons, le cuistot de la bande. C'est lui qui prépare presque tout ce qu'on mange. C'est aussi un homme à femmes, **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Nami se leva, et servit ce qu'il restait du petit déjeuner à Luffy, qui mangea les pancakes restants en moins de secondes qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- **Manges lentement, abruti ! **S'exclama Nami en lui frappant la tête de son poing.

- **Mais Nami ! J'avais faim, moi ! **Répondit Luffy en se massant le crâne.

- **Exaspérant…, **soupira Nami avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

Soudainement, la sonnerie sonna à nouveau, et elle partit ouvrir la porte. Devant elle se dressait un jeune homme au teint hâlé, les cheveux verts, et trois boucles d'oreilles d'or à son oreille gauche. Son visage était tout à fait celui d'une brute. A côté de lui, se dressait un garçon aux cheveux ébène et crépus, coiffés en queue de cheval tombante. Il portait une casquette et une chemise à carreaux, avec une salopette dont il laissait les sangles tomber sur le côté. Sur ses épaules était perché un petit animal, lui aussi habillé d'un chapeau rose et d'un short dont la couleur était plus foncée que celle du short.

- **Yo!** Salua le brun, tout sourire.

- '**Lut, **grogna d'un air bourru le garçon aux cheveux verts.

- **B-Bonjour, **dit timidement le petit renne.

Nami resta un moment là, à les regarder, puis prit soudainement le renne dans ses bras, le serra contre sa poitrine généreuse, et s'écria :

- **KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII* !**

- **Haha, beaucoup de filles ont cette réaction en voyant Chopper pour la première fois, **dit le brun en souriant.

Nami répondit d'un sourire et invita les trois invités surprise à entrer. Les rejoignit bientôt un homme d'une trentaine d'années coiffé d'une banane bleu électrique, habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un short très court.

Les Mugiwara* étaient à présent – presque – tous réunis.

*_Kawai : Mignon_

*_Mugiwara : Chapeau de Paille_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Punch

_Nami répondit d'un sourire et invita les trois invités surprise à entrer. Les rejoignit bientôt un homme d'une trentaine d'années coiffé d'une banane bleu électrique, habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un short très court._

_Les Mugiwara étaient à présent – presque – tous réunis. _

Nami, postée devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle venait de fermer, se retourna et s'accouda au mur, de sorte qu'elle pouvait observer aisément, de sa position actuelle, tout le salon, et ses occupants aussi par la même occasion.

Lesdits occupants étaient justement assez bruyants. Luffy, le brun, et Chopper, que Nami identifia comme étant le trio comique de la bande, s'amusaient gaiement et en éclatant de rire toutes les deux secondes. Robin les observait d'un air maternel, et riait quelques fois de leurs pitreries, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Quant au vert, il était adossé au mur, de l'autre côté du salon, assis en tailleur à même le sol, et dormait sereinement les mains derrière la tête, le bruit ne le dérangeant pas le moins le moins du monde.

- **Oy, Nami ! Ne reste pas toute seule dans ton coin ! **S'écria soudainement, Luffy, comme s'il s'était rappelé brusquement de son existence.

Nami s'approcha. Elle avait l'impression d'être attirée par cette bande d'imbéciles heureux – cet adjectif excluant la brune, évidemment. Attirée par le lien fort qui les unissait. Ils avaient beau l'air de se lancer tout le tant des piques, elle ressentait également qu'ils n'étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre, quitte à sacrifier leur propre vie les uns pour les autres, ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs. La jeune rousse s'assit près de Robin, et les discussions repartirent de plus belle. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment agir, ni si elle devait se présenter, ou attendre que Luffy prenne la parole. La brune lui sourit.

- **Tu sais, chez nous, ça marche comme ça : Tu te fonds dans le sillage. Si Luffy décide que tu es notre nakama, alors tu l'es. Parce que si tu as assez de valeur pour être reconnue par Luffy, alors tu dois être vraiment géniale. C'est pour cela que maintenant, pour nous, tu d'ores et déjà l'une des nôtres, sans avoir à te justifier, ni quoique ce soit d'autre.**

- **Mais, c'est assez narcissique comme comportement ! **S'écria Nami.

- **Non**, souffla robin, ses yeux posés sur Luffy. **Il n'est pas comme cela. Il ne pense pas comme cela. Seulement, quand il reconnaît la valeur d'une personne, et qu'il la considère comme étant forte, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, Luffy ne peux pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'avoir près de lui. **La brune se retourna vers elle, affichant sur son visage fin et délicat un sourire d'excuse. **Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer cela tout en restant subjective et claire, et surtout, sans paraître horriblement égocentrique, mais c'est comme cela.**

Nami remarqua que quand elle regardait Luffy, ses yeux étaient empreints d'une lueur d'amusement, d'amour maternel, comme si Robin était la grande sœur du groupe. Mais surtout, tout au fond de ses yeux brillait la lueur d'immense respect.

- **Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire**, murmura la rousse, ses yeux plongés à leur tour dans la contemplation du chef de la petite bande.

- **Bien, tant mieux. Je vais donc te présenter tout le monde, vu que personne ne va s'en charger. Le petit renne, c'est Tony Tony Chopper. On l'appelle Chopper tout court, et il adore les friandises. Il est très bon médecin, et également très sensible aux flatteries. Usopp, celui avec un long nez, est le plus grand menteur qu'il m'ait été de voir de toute ma vie. C'est un bricoleur. Le vrai nom de Franky est Cutty Flam, mais on préfère l'appeler Franky, c'est plus simple, et on est habitués à ça. Roronoa Zoro, celui aux cheveux verts et qui dort tout le temps, passe le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner au maniement du katana, tandis que Monkey D. Luffy préfère passer ses journées à s'amuser, manger de la viande, et dormir. Il y a aussi Sanji, ses plus grandes passions sont de cuisiner, de fumer, et les femmes. Brook est en tournée pour l'instant, il devrait revenir vers le début du mois de juin. **

Nami ne s'interrogea pas du sens de « tournée », elle s'en fichait un peu pour l'instant. Elle était surtout préoccupée par la façon de parler de Robin. « Nous ». Comme si ce groupe formait une seule entité entière, et dont les molécules seraient fortement soudées entre elles, tout en étant à la fois très différentes les unes des autres. Comme une famille, forte et unie. Parviendrait-elle, elle aussi, à devenir une véritable « nakama » de Luffy ? A pouvoir avoir une confiance aussi aveugle que celle que semblait porter Robin au reste de l'équipe ?

La brune sembla avoir lu dans se s pensées.

- **Tu n'as pas à faire tes preuves. Reste juste toi-même, telle que tu es. C'est pour ça que Luffy t'a choisie.**

Nami eu un sourire rassuré, et à la fois amusé. Rester elle-même ? Facile, elle venait de le redevenir, justement.

- **Tu ne t'es pas présentée**, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourie espiègle.

- **Nico Robin, archéologue et professeur à ses heures perdues.**

- **Professeur ?** Réalisa Nami tout à coup. **Mais tu as quel âge, au juste ?**

Robin souri à nouveau.

- **Tu sais, l'âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans ce groupe. Franky par exemple, a trente-quatre ans, et moi j'en ais vingt-huit, même si le plus âgé de nous tous reste quand même Brook.**

- **Oy, onee-chan !** Interpella Franky. **Ici, c'est libre comme l'air! Tout le monde a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas suuuuuuuuuper ?**

- **Techniquement, ici, c'est ma maison**, répliqua Nami agacée, quoique amusée par la manière de parler de Franky.

Ce dernier eu l'air choqué, comme s'il avait réalisé quelque chose de capital, puis sortit une guitare d'on ne sait où, avant de prendre finalement la parole.

- **Minna, j'aimerais interpréter une chanson. Ça parle d'un homme, qui a prit la maison de quelqu'un pour celle de quelqu'un autre, et a oublié où il était. Du coup, il a fait preuve d'un manque évident de bonnes manières,** dit-il, en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de guitare.

- **OUAIS ! Vas-y, chante une chanson, Franky !** s'écria Luffy, en brandissant son poing en l'air.

Franky joua des accords sur sa guitare, et bizarrement, les seuls mots qu'il disait étaient « _Otoko _» (_Qui veut dire homme, plus utilisé pour désigner la virilité d'un homme, quoi)_, « _Hentai _» _(Pervers)_, et « _Ta-tam_ ».

Même si ses paroles n'étaient rien de plus qu'un charabia incessant, la musique était assez plaisante, et rappelait de l'Enka. Luffy, bras dessus bras dessous avec Usopp et Chopper, avait des espèces de baguettes entre les narines et la mâchoire, et répétait avec ses deux acolytes chaque mot que disait Franky. Bientôt, la petite danse fit son effet, et Nami et Robin ne tardèrent pas à exploser de rire devant le spectacle burlesque qu'offraient leurs nakama.

Nami se tenait les côtes en marchant difficilement, tant elle ne parvenait à refreiner son immense envie de rire. Cela faisait quelques minutes à peine qu'ils avaient quitté le quartier Kokoyashi, et ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le port. Bientôt, ils y arrivèrent, et un drôle de bateau leur apparut amarré. Il était grand, très grand même, et de forme circulaire, avec plusieurs tables sur le pont. Les Mugiwara se dirigèrent vers ce même bateau, et entrent à l'intérieur, qui lui, était magnifique. Des tables rondes étaient disposées un peu partout, et les boiseries du mur et des chaises étaient absolument époustouflantes. L'atmosphère qui prédominait ici était le luxe, mais pas ce genre de luxe étrange des grands restaurants qui vous mettent mal à l'aise. Non, ici, au Baratie, on se sentait parfaitement bien, chez soi.

- **ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN! NAMI-SWAAAAAN!**

Les interpellées tournèrent la tête vers la tornade humaine qui tournoyait devant eux. Une fois qu'il se soit arrêté pour leur faire un baisemain et guider les deux demoiselles vers leurs tables, Nami pu détailler le nouvel arrivant. Cigarette, cheveux blonds, sourcil vrillé, costard élégant, voilà ce qu'était Sanji, avec en prime une mèche qui lui cachait l'œil gauche, et trois poils au menton. S'il était assez beau, élégant, charmeur, il n'en restait pas moins un dragueur invétéré, ce qui faisant tomber à l'eux tous ses plans de séduction.

- **La pauvre vient d'arriver, et tu la harcèles déjà, Ero-Cook ?** Lança Zoro.

- **Un problème, Marimo ?** Répliqua Sanji.

- **Un peu que j'en ais un, sourcil en vrille ! Et c'est toi, justement !**

- **Tu veux te battre, bretteur du dimanche ?**

- **Quand tu veux, le blondinet !**

Sanji et Zoro allaient commencer à se battre, quand Nami leur asséna à chacun d'eux un coup de poings sur la tête, ce qui les fit tomber par terre.

- **Doucement, vous deux, gâchez pas ma journée**, lança-t-elle, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

Elle tourna la tête vers les autres, qui la fixaient d'un air ébahi.

- **Bah quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à applaudir chaudement.

- **C'est la première fois qu'ils ne se battent pas !** Dit Usopp en essuyant une larme qui perlait sur le coin de son œil.

- **SUUUUUUUPER, Nami ! **S'écria Franky en prenant une pose bizarre.

- **Hahahahaha ! Si vous voyiez vos têtes !** Se moqua Luffy en direction des deux bagarreurs.

- **Nami est incroyable ! **S'écria le petit renne, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- **Une journée historique,** commenta Robin, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Nami les fixa tour à tour, puis sourit enfin. Elle se sentait bien. Avec eux.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Hitoribochi

_Nami les fixa tour à tour, puis sourit enfin. Elle se sentait bien. Avec eux._

Elle s'assit à la table, et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce où ils étaient était étrangement calme, et surtout, vide.

- **Sanji-kun ? Où sont les autres clients ?**

- **Ils n'ont pas accès à cette pièce.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **C'est parce qu'ici, c'est la salle V.I.P.**, répondit-il en se relevant.

- **La salle V.I.P. ? **

- **Exactement. Il y a longtemps, Luffy nous as, disons, sauvés de la catastrophe. Du coup, il vient déjeuner ici de temps en temps, et on lui réserve la meilleure table. C'est en guise de remerciement. **

Toujours la même lueur de respect. Nami regarda Luffy à son tour.

_Ma parole, c'est une espèce de bon samaritain, ou quoi ?_

- **En tous cas, ma chère Nami-swan, veux-tu un cocktail pour désaltérer ton palais si délicat ? Et pour Robin-chwan, j'imagine que tu veux comme toujours un café noir ?**

- **Pourquoi pas, **répondit Nami tandis que Robin acquiesçait.

- **Quel parfum ?**

- **Mandarine, vous avez ?**

- **Oui, je vous apporte cela tout de suite, déesses de mon cœur ! **répondit Sanji, avant de repartir dans un tourbillon « love-love ».

Nami soupira. Comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt dans la journée, les Mugiwara étaient vraiment unis, liés d'un lien beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Enfin, pour l'instant, elle s'activa plutôt à choisir son repas parmi ceux proposés dans la carte du menu, et qui semblaient tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

**East Blue - Quartier Kokoyashi – Vingt-et-une heures.**

Nami se roula en boule sur son lit. Elle était sidérée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle allait rester seule, une année entière ?

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée :_

Vers sept heures du soir, Nami était rentrée, complètement crevée. Elle avait passé un après-midi génial en compagnie des Mugiwara, et le repas qu'elle avait dégusté au déjeuner était tout simplement exquis.

- **Nojiko, je suis rentré !** Lança-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures, debout, devant la porte d'entrée.

- **NAMI ! MONTE DANS MA CHAMBRE !** Répondit Nojiko, d'un air furieux.

La rousse se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la concernée, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour que sa sœur ait l'air aussi en colère. Quand elle arriva à la chambre, elle trouva cette dernière plongée dans un fouillis indescriptible qui régnait dans les lieux, et sa sœur, toujours en furie, qui jetait pêle-mêle des vêtements dans une valise ouverte sur le lit, tout en proférant un flot continu de jurons que je préférerais ne pas retranscrire ici.

- **Noji…ko ?**

- **Ah, tu es là, Nami. Bon écoutes, je suis désolée, mais mon –**_**biiiiiiiiip**_**- de patron m'a annoncé aujourd'hui à peine qu'il allait me muter ailleurs. Comment ça je ne vous avais pas prévenu, j'ai complètement oublié, espèce de –**_**biiiiiiiiip**_**- !**

- **Tu vas être mutée ? Dans une autre ville ?**

- **Non, un autre –**_**biiiiip**_**- de pays ! A West Blue !**

- **Mais, c'est carrément de l'autre côté de la terre !**

- **Je sais.** Nojiko s'arrêta, prit une inspiration profonde, et jeta le pantalon qu'elle avait dans la main dans sa valise, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et de se rediriger un peu plus calmement vers son armoire. **Ecoutes, je vais y rester une ou deux années, et je vais essayer de t'envoyer chaque mois de quoi payer l'électricité, l'eau, et à manger. Je préférerais que tu prennes un ou une colocataire, je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule, sans parler que tu pourrais te remettre à ruminer dans ton coin. N'oublies pas de bien verrouiller la porte chaque nuit. Je dois prendre le vol de nuit de huit heures, alors, j'y vais. Tu m'accompagnes à l'aéroport ? **

Nami acquiesça sans trop comprendre de quoi il retournait, et accompagna sa sœur, qui était assez inquiète et soucieuse de l'attitude ahurie de sa sœur, jusqu'à l'avion, puis elle retourna chez elle, et s'assit sur son lit, où elle était à présent. Elle repassa en boucle ce qui s'était passé, et elle émergea enfin de son mode « bug ». Les événements de la soirée lui revinrent avec une force monstrueuse, lui martelant le crâne.

Elle allait donc rester seule pour une durée longue et indéfinie ? Elle rapprocha encore plus ses genoux, et sentit les larmes lui monter.

_Seule. Seule. Seule._

Ce mot se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête, chaque fois avec une force nouvelle. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas être heureuse ? Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer ! De plus, ce n'était que pour une ou deux années ! Elle survivrait, même si elle restait seule !

Un coup de sonnette la tira de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui indiquait vingt et une heures. Il était tard, et elle n'attendait personne. Elle se releva, et descendit les escaliers. Par la lunette, elle aperçu trois visages qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- **Yo ! **Lança un Luffy toujours aussi souriant, accompagné de Robin et de Sanji.

Elle les fixa d'un air suspicieux en se pinçant les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

- **Garp-san, le grand-père de Luffy, était toujours occupé**, dit Robin en réponse à sa question muette, tandis que Luffy se dirigeait déjà vers le salon, se comportant comme s'il était chez lui, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer la jeune rousse.

- **Et pourquoi vous êtes venus chez moi, précisément ?**

- **La maison la plus proche.**

Cette dernière soupira, vaincue. Effectivement, sa demeure n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maison de la maison de Luffy. Elle invita les autres à enter, et Sanji proposa de préparer le dîner, histoire de se rendre utile.

- **Sanji-kun…**, commença Nami d'un air hésitant, alors qu'elle l'aidait dans la cuisine.

- **Oui ? Un problème, Nami-swan ?** Lui répondit-il, les yeux rivés deux couteaux, en vérifiant leur tranchant.

- **Pourquoi Robin est toujours avec Luffy ?**

- **Elle habite avec lui**, dit-il mécaniquement d'un air nonchalant, l'air d'avoir choisi le bon couteau.

- **Pardon ?**

- **Robin… n'aime pas vraiment rester trop longtemps dans un même endroit. Même si elle a de quoi s'acheter une maison, elle ne préfère pas**, répliqua-t-il, tout en coupant des légumes avec un professionnalisme incroyable.

Nami était tellement obnubilée par ses gestes et son expertise, que le « pourquoi ? » qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer se noya dans sa gorge. Sanji leva les yeux vers elle, sourit.

- **Tu peux me passer le soja, s'il te plaît ?**

- **Ah… Euh.. Le soja ? Tout de suite**, fit-elle en lui tendant le légume.

- **Quand elle avait huit ans**, reprit Sanji, son village a été brûlé. **Elle avait toujours grandit en orpheline, mais ce jour-là, sa mère était réapparue. Malheureusement, elle avait du se sacrifier pour permettre à Robin de s'enfuir de l'incendie. Depuis, elle a été placée dans plusieurs foyers d'accueils, et tous n'étaient pas vraiment agréables avec elle. Elle a fait aussi partie de quelques organisations de malfaiteurs, pour pouvoir vivre. En un mot, Robin vivait du côté obscur. Puis, elle nous a rencontrés. Elle est entrée comme professeur à East Blue High depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle change sans cesse de maison, c'est une sorte d'habitude chez elle, comme pour mieux se protéger.**

Il soupira. Nami nota qu'il n'avait pas utilisé l'habituel « Robin-chwan » et en conclut qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Robin avait un passé aussi horrible. Elle frissonna.

- **C'est prêt !**

Sanji saisit le plat qu'il venait de préparer, et qui avait l'air absolument délicieux soit dit en passant, et le posa sur la table de la cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, tandis que Nami prévenait Luffy et Robin. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, ils commencèrent à manger.

- **Tu as l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, Cook-san**, fit remarquer Robin.

Ce dernier sourit de l'air de celui qui venait de concocter un plan machiavélique.


	11. Chapitre 11 : The Pink Guzzler

Il essora soigneusement le chiffon jaune dans ses mains, et observa un moment le mince filet d'eau sale tomber doucement et avec un bruit régulier dans l'évier. Il aurait aimé, à l'instar de ce chiffon, pouvoir chasser aussi facilement toutes les saletés qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Il le déplia ensuite, et observa avec un certain amusement les taches sombres et graisseuses qui subsistaient encore. Après tout, on aura beau vouloir tout supprimer, tout défaire pour pouvoir bâtir un lendemain propre, une vie pure de toute infamie, il restait toujours une part sombre, cachée, et qui attendrait le bon moment pour s'exposer au grand jour.

Cruelle vérité.

Après avoir lavé le chiffon, il se lava les mains consciencieusement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'odeur infecte que dégageait ce bout de tissu, une sorte de mélange entre l'âcreté de la Javel et une odeur d'épices gâtées, et qui donnait la nausée dès la première inhalation. Il repartit à la salle V.I.P., d'où les Mugiwara étaient partis depuis quelques heures, et qu'il fallait préparer pour le, ou plutôt la prochaine cliente qui avait réservé la salle. Le jeune blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle _(et c'était le cas de le dire),_ et retournant en cuisine, Zeff le héla.

- **Oi, Sanji !**

- **Tu veux quoi, vieux schnock ?**

- **Je ferme**, répliqua Zeff, ignorant l'insulte. **Il ne reste plus personne au restaurant, occupe toi de ta cliente, et ensuite tu as quartier libre.**

- **Tu vas quelque part ?** demanda Sanji en relevant le sourcil.

- **Ouais. La personne chargée de nous ramener les mandarines doit déménager pendant une année, j'vais rencontrer son remplaçant.**

Zeff quitta la cuisine sur ces paroles. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Sanji dans le Baratie, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée par l'escalier en spirale, et finit pas s'accouder au comptoir, bien en face de la porte d'entrée. Il prit une cigarette, l'alluma, tira une longue bouffée puis expira longuement, la tête levée vers le plafond. Il observa la fumée de nicotine et de goudron qui gagnait doucement en hauteur, et arrivée à une zone de basse pression, se dispersa dans l'air avant d'être rejointe par un deuxième nuage toxique. S'il avait voulu arrêter de se pourrir les poumons, le jeune blond aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sorte de dépendance envers quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Simplement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arrêter, et, après tout, tous les moyens étaient bons pour agacer le crétin de Marimo, non ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Nojiko-chwan, qui était responsable de l'approvisionnement en mandarines au Baratie n'était-elle pas la sœur adoptive de Nami-swan ? Il la connaissait, puisque Zeff l'emmenait parfois pour régler des contrats avec d'autres sociétés, et ils avaient prit un verre ensemble. Ainsi donc, elle allait quitter la ville…

Trois coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre, coupant court aux pensées du blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux et distingua une silhouette féminine se dessiner derrière la porte vitrée, sourit, puis jeta sa cigarette éteinte dans un cendrier avant de s'approcher de la porte et de l'ouvrir enfin.

- **Yo !** Lança sa cliente.

- '**Lut**, répondit-elle en la faisant entrer.

Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Il la débarrassa de sa veste ruisselante, et l'accrocha au porte-manteau, près de la porte. Pendant ce temps, son invitée, lui tournant le dos, s'étira longuement, et tirant ses poings fermés vers le ciel, tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

- **Ben ? Y'a plus personne ?** Remarqua-t-elle en jetant aux alentours un regard étonné.

- **Non, on ferme plus tôt aujourd'hui.**

- **Yeaah ! Ça fait plus à manger pour moi**, s'écria-t-elle en disparaissant dans les escaliers, sa longue chevelure rose ondulant légèrement.

Sanji émit un soupir amusé, avant de la suivre. A son grand étonnement, il ne la trouva pas dans la salle qui lui était réservée, mais dans la cuisine, assise à l'envers sur une chaise, ses mains accoudées au dossier, sa tête appuyée dessus. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- **Je pourrais les manger plus vite**, se justifia-t-elle.

- **Toujours aussi pressée de manger, à ce que je vois. Une cinquantaine ? **Voyant qu'elle acquiesçait, il saisit un tablier, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une centaine d'ingrédients frais. Il attrapa une casserole au passage, et s'assurant que tous les ustensiles dont il avait besoin étaient à sa portée, s'installa devant une cuisinière, et retroussa les manches de sa chemise**. C'est parti. **

Elle avait toujours été fascinée par sa manière de cuisiner. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse rassasier son estomac aussi bien et aussi rapidement que le jeune blond. « J'ais l'habitude », avait-il déclaré en riant lorsqu'elle lui avait fait la remarque. Elle avait sourit ensuite, songeant à l'appétit intarissable de Monkey D Luffy, avec lequel même elle ne pouvait rivaliser. Pour l'instant, elle se concentra sur les mains expertes de Sanji, qui coupaient en rondelles des légumes, tellement rapidement qu'elle peinait à suivre. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage, baigné de bonheur. Ses yeux grandis par l'excitation, un sourire instinctif peint sur les lèvres, Sanji était de bonne humeur. Rien que le fait de cuisiner un plat, aussi simple ou élaboré fût-il le mettait dans un moment d'extase incommensurable. Autour de lui, plus rien n'existait, juste ces bouts de chair et de légumes ingrats qu'il arrangeait, reformait, et métamorphosait pour former un tout parfait. Tel un artiste, un chimiste, ou simplement un cuisinier, il transformait le moindre morceau de pomme de terre noirci ou rabougri en un plat élégant, équilibré, onctueux. Et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir le sourire sur les visages des gens lorsqu'ils goûtaient à son « masterpiece ». Il était complètement coupé du monde, dans sa bulle de bonheur, entouré d'une aura de quiétude, de sérénité et parfois de frénésie, et que seuls venaient ébranler les sons réguliers des coups de couteaux. Elle aussi aurait aimé pouvoir se déconnecter de la réalité, au moins pour quelques instants, et pouvoir passer des moments en baignant dans havre de paix parfait.

Mais cela était absolument impossible. « Paix » et « Parfait » ne pouvaient décemment pas se trouver dans une même phrase.

Car, de toute façon, une chose aussi imparfaite que le mot « Parfait » n'aurait jamais du exister.

Cinq minutes d'étaient à peine écoulées qu'il posa sur le comptoir un plat encore fumant, devant la jeune femme qui s'arracha aussitôt à la contemplation à l'observation du maître-coq, pour s'adonner à sa passion favorite : bouffer. Et si sa manière de manger était des plus impolies, elle n'en tenait cure. Car, en mangeant, elle aussi pouvait ressentir l'illusion grisante et trompeuse de ce havre de paix ténu, mais « parfait ».

- **Un thé ?**

- **Ouais, merci. **

Le blond posa la tasse remplie de liquide caramel devant la jeune fille, et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle. Il avait terminé de préparer la cinquantaine de repas qu'elle avait ingurgité en quelques secondes, et avait aussi fait la vaisselle. Il avait aussi quitté son tablier rose, marqué dessus « Doskoï Panda », dévoilant ainsi sa chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés, révélant la clavicule du jeune homme, ainsi que sa fine cravate blanche, nouée lâchement. A EBH (1), nombre de filles se seraient damnées pour pouvoir avoir la même vue que celle qu'elle avait à présent sous ses yeux, elle en était bien consciente, seulement, la détentrice des cheveux roses essayait de faire complètement abstraction du physique de dieu grec de son ami, et se concentra plutôt sur sa personnalité, une quelconque relation allant plus loin que l'amitié avec d'autres garçons ne l'intéressait pas, du moins, pas pour le moment (2). Elle saisit la tasse pensivement, et regarda le liquide dont la douce odeur de menthe lui chatouillait les narines comme s'il allait lui révéler le plus grand secret de l'Univers, ou du moins, quelque chose qui s'y rapproche. Elle soupira.

- **Un problème ?** Demanda Sanji, inquiet de la voir muette, elle qui était d'habitude si vive et bavarde.

- **Nan, c'est juste que mon père a voulu me marier.**

- **Pardon ?** S'étrangla Sanji, en essayant de ne pas recracher le thé brûlant sur son amie.

- **En fait, c'est juste pour pouvoir bâtir je ne sais quelle route ferrière dans un bled complètement perdu au milieu de nulle part.**

- **Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète ?**

- **Nope. Tu vois, le mec là, on s'est rencontré aujourd'hui, il s'appelle Jean ou alors Louis, ou Trouduc, pt' être. Bref, on s'en fout. Il m'a dit qu'il me considérait plus comme un garçon qu'une fille. T'en pense quoi ? Fille ou Gars ?**

Sanji l'observa pensivement. Elle portait toujours la même tenue, un débardeur blanc, un minishort grenat à bretelles, des bottes montantes, des espèces de chaussettes-collants fins dépassant le genou, bref, rien de bien féminin. Cependant, ses formes n'avaient rien à envier à Nami, ou encore à Robin. De belles hanches, un ventre plat, une poitrine bien développée, de longs cheveux roses, et des yeux en amande verts. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rouge carmin, et c'était là le seul artifice qu'elle s'octroyait. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait que Sanji ne pouvait pas la traiter comme la femme qu'elle était, ou comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il rencontrait, c'est-à-dire, en se transformant en tourbillon « love-love » et esclave de l'amour. Elle avait les mauvaises manières, la virilité et la rustrerie de Zoro, l'appétit de Luffy, et une intelligence hors du commun. Ses jambes négligemment écartées, les insultes qu'elle prononçait à chaque phrase faisaient qu'indéniablement, Sanji ne pouvait la considérer comme femme. Et pourtant. Elle avait un visage adorablement enfantin, et la manière dont elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure était diablement sexy. Finalement, pour lui, elle était à mi-chemin entre la virilité d'homme et la féminisme d'une femme, et elle était de ce fait, une des seules personnes du sexe opposé avec qui il pouvait avoir une relation qui se bornerait à l'amitié, sans qu'il ne veuille plus. Et c'était plutôt bien comme ça.

- **Franchement, pour moi, tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste une très bonne amie.**

D'une certaine manière, la jeune femme se senti un peu mal. Comme… déçue ? Pourtant, elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle était aussi précieuse à ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Oh, merde._

- **A moins que tu ne regrettes ce Louis, ou Jean, ou je sais plus trop quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres écarlates de la jeune femme, tandis qu'une lueur amusée brilla dans son regard.

- **Tu veux rire ? C'était une horreur, ce mec.**

Sanji éclata de rire, et elle rit à son tour, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher des mèches blondes qui voletaient allégrement autour de la tête du maître-coq. Elle observa ses mains fines, sa clavicule apparente, et sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait doucement, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres fines, sa minuscule barbichette, son œil brillant d'un éclat amusé mais tellement profond, ses traits fins mais tellement « Homme », et vit ses inquiétudes vérifiées. Des papillons entamaient une dance brûlante dans son ventre, un tango vif, agité et élégant. Des rougeurs lui apparurent sur les joues.

Re-merde.

Elle était tombée amoureuse.

_NDA : Cette scène se déroule juste après la sortie des Mugiwara._

_(1) : EBH, c'est les initiales d'East Blue High, pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié._

_(2) : « Une quelconque relation allant plus loin que l'amitié avec d'autres garçons ne l'intéressait pas » Notez que j'ais utilisé « d'autres garçons », donc ce constat exclut Sanji._


	12. Chapitre 12: Cohabitation

_Merde, merde, merde !_

Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-elle compte que maintenant ? Pourtant, elle avait toujours été fascinée par ce jeune homme, son cœur battait plus vite quand il s'approchait, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Maintenant qu'elle en prenait conscience, elle avait l'impression que le voile fin et brumeux qui lui enveloppait le cœur, s'était soudainement envolé. Elle avait l'impression que l'impact de ses sentiments sur elle-même avait déculpe, non, centuplé. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il allait surement imploser. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, de la sueur coulait doucement sur son front, tandis que ses mains tremblantes faisaient de maints efforts pour ne pas casser la tasse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et elle ressentait distinctement le sang battre dans ses tempes, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, vu que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était justement la cause de cette « explosion de sentiments ».

**Hey, ça va ?**

_Non, ça ne va pas ! La faute à qui, espèce d'abruti ! _

**S-Sanji.. Je vais y aller, maintenant, hein...**, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**Hein ? Mais t'as pas pris de dessert !**

**N-Non, ça ira, j'ais pas faim..**

Sanji la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait PAS faim ? Elle ? Celle qu'on surnommait « La Gloutonne » ? Celle qui pouvait dévorer une centaine de plats à la suite et mourir de faim la seconde d'après ? Remarque, maintenant qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, elle avait le teint pâle et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Elle tremblait, et semblait fiévreuse.

**Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Mieux vaudrait que tu ne sortes pas maintenant, il pleut dehors. **

**Non, c'est… c'est bon..**

Pendant que Sanji lui mettait sa veste sur le dos, histoire de la réchauffer un peu, elle prit son téléphone et, malgré ses doigts instables, tapa rapidement un message à son chauffeur, qui vint la chercher une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Avant de partir, elle adressa un faible sourire à un Sanji, toujours aussi inquiet.

**A plus, Blondinet.**

Sanji fronça les sourcils quand la porte se ferma. _Blondinet_ ? Elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ? Elle aurait attrapé froid ? Non, elle avait l'air vexée, ça c'était sûr. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas appelé comme cela. Mais par quoi ? Son mariage arrangé ? Son père, encore ? La nourriture n'était pas assez bonne ? Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ? Il rejoua mentalement la scène dans sa tête et chercha le moindre indice, jusqu'à ce que Robin l'appelle sur son téléphone pour lui proposer de passer la soirée chez Nami.

**Saaaaaaanji-kuuuuun ? Ici la Terre, répondez !**

Sanji leva la tête, un air ahuri peint sur le visage. Il regarda Luffy, Robin et Nami qui le fixaient bizarrement.

**Un problème, Nami-swan ?** Demanda-t-il.

**Bah, développe.**

**Quoi ?**

**Ton idée**, précisa-t-elle. **Tu pensais à quoi ? On aurait dit que tu étais en train d'essayer de résoudre un des plus grands mystères de l'univers.**

**La dernière fois que je t'ais vu aussi concentré, tu préparais un repas hyper dur à faire, mais c'était suuuuper bon**, dit Luffy, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche.

**Ah oui ?** Répondit Sanji en passant une main derrière sa tête. **Nous parlions de quoi, au fait ?**

**Oy, sanji, t'es sûr que ça va ?** Demanda Luffy soudain inquiet.

**Ouais, pourquoi ?**

**T'as oublié de quoi « Robin-chan » et « Nami-swan » parlaient ?** Répliqua Luffy en mimant Sanji.

Ce dernier se tu un moment, avant que Robin ne prenne la parole.

**Tu venais de poser l'assiette, et je t'avais dit que tu avais l'air d'avoir eu une idée.**

Sanji regarda l'assiette en question, et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

**Ah, oui ! **Il reprit son sourire et rangea la jeune rose dans un coin de sa tête, pour pouvoir examiner l'épineux problème un peu plus tard. **Nami-swan, j'ais entendu dire que tu allais vivre toute seule, à présent.**

**Comment tu le sais ?** S'étonna la concernée.

**Nojiko-swan était chargée de fournir les mandarines au Baratie.**

**Ah..C'est cela pourquoi le jus de mandarines de tout à l'heure était si bon !**

**Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi Robin-chwan ne viendrait-elle pas cohabiter avec Nami-swan ?**

Robin tourna la tête vers Nami, qui affichait un grand sourire. La perspective d'être seule ne l'enchantait guère, et elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Robin. Elle était calme et sereine, ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir autant de patience, vu qu'elle avait le sang chaud.

**C'est d'accord pour moi**, dit-elle.

**Je m'en remets à toi**, répondit Robin, tout sourire.

**OBJECTION VOTRE HONNEUR** ! S'écria Luffy en sautant sur la table, renversant au passage un verre de jus de mandarine sur Nami.

**Hé ! Non, mais ça va pas espèce d'abruti, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de crier comme ça ?** **Est-ce que tu sais au moins COMBIEN coûte ce vêtement ? Prépares-toi à me rembourser, AVEC LES INTERETS !**Cria Nami en se levant.

**Qui va cuisiner pour moi, maintenant ? Si Robin s'en va, je vais mourir de faim ! **S'expliqua Luffy en criant, poursuivi par une Nami en furie.

**Tu gaspilles de la nourriture en la renversant sur Nami-swan, et tu OSES ENCORE utiliser ça comme prétexte, espèce d'abruti ! **Lança Sanji en rejoignant Nami qui administrait la raclée du siècle au pauvre jeune homme.

Robin sourit. Décidemment, même lorsque tout le monde n'était pas là, la vie était toujours plus simple et plus drôle avec eux. Après tout, devrait-elle refuser l'opportunité d'une vie pour rester avec eux ? Elle soupira, indécise.

**Nami ?**

**Gmmblremmmm….**

**Nami, réveilles-toi, tu es en retard !**

**QUOI ?**

Robin sourit, puis sortit de la chambre. Nami jeta un œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà huit heures et demie. Si elle s'attardait encore plus, elle allait manquer le premier jour de la rentrée ! Elle sauta de son lit, et courut vers la salle de bain, où elle prit une douche qui la réveilla complètement. Elle enfila une chemise à rayures, un jean foncé, une paire de lunettes dans les cheveux, attrapa son sac et descendit enfin dans la cuisine. Robin sirotait tranquillement son café noir en feuilletant un gros dossier. Elle avait également préparé un jus de mandarine pour Nami aves des tartines grillées, que cette dernière avala en deuxx secondes, sans oublier de remercier sa future professeur d'Histoire. La sonnerie retentit, pendant que Robin rangeait son dossier en soupirant. Nami ouvrit la porte à Luffy, qui lança en faisant, comme d'habitude, un énorme sourire :

**Prêtes ?**

Nami prit une grande inspiration.

**Allons-y.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Stop It

_**Premièrement **__: Je suis profondément désolée ! Je vous ais fait chier, je vous ais emmerdé, certains ont peut-être même abandonné tout espoir de voir un jour la suite de cette histoire, mais elle est bien là ! Revenez s'il vous plaît ! (Devient pathétique) 'Fin bref, lisez ou pas, je m'en fous (Haha, quelle blague ! Si elle n'a pas de review d'ici demain, elle ira se pendre en se traitant d'auteure incapable) Tais-toi, conscience !_

_**Deuxièmement :**__ J'ais une excuse ! (Si, si, j'vous assure !) Mon ordi était HS tout l'été ! Imaginez : passer tout l'été SANS ORDINATEUR ! En tous cas, je viens d'en acheter un autre (En espérant qu'il ne m'abandonne pas !)_

_J'avoue le titre du chapitre est tiré de la dernière chanson des BAP, « Hajima » (Stop it). Je n'avais pas trop d'idées pour le titre, et puis ça m'est venu comme ça. Je vous conseille vivement de voir les paroles et d'écouter cette chanson, elle magnifique, même si ce n'est pas ma préférée des BAP. Je préfère le style Bad Boy qu'ils avaient dans « Warrior », « Power », ou encore « No Mercy ». Mais « Stop It », j'adore, même si le clip est pathétique. Franchement, écoutez-la, vous ne serez pas déçus. (Regardez-la en vostfr, hein, histoire de comprendre ! Parce que c'est du coréen !)_

_Enfiiiin, j'arrête de tergiverser, et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre (ou pas !)_

East Blue High.

Ce nom simplicite dissimulait mal un enchevêtrement gigantesque de couloirs, de salles de classes et de professeurs tout aussi différents et loufoques les uns des autres. Certains affichaient un air calme et posé, comme Robin, d'autres cachaient un caractère sadique et pervers, comme, à titre d'exemple, le sinistre mais ténébreux professeur de sciences, Trafalgar Law.

East Blue High avait comme couleur thème le bleu, et le blanc. Il y avait en tout trois gigantesques bâtiments dont l'un deux était le dortoir des filles et des garçons. Le reste était entièrement dédié aux salles de cours, de musique, de chimie, d'entraînement, …etc. Ces trois bâtiments encerclaient un immense terrain de football, dont le gazon fraîchement tondu ruisselait de rosée.

Nami, qui avait choisi des études spécifiques afin de devenir cartographe, avait pour professeur principal Nico Robin, ce qui s'annonçait plutôt bien. Ses camarades de classes étaient sympathiques, elle avait passé une excellente matinée. A midi, elle rejoignit les autres mugiwara au réfectoire Usopp plaisantait avec Chopper et Franky, Zoro dormait dans son coin après avoir mangé (Il se réveilla pourtant à l'arrivée des deux filles du groupe), Luffy avait déjà entamé la part de Sanji, qui avait plutôt la tête ailleurs. Il ne manqua pas de saluer avec courtoisie les jeunes filles, mais replongea dans ses pensées presque immédiatement après.

Le reste de la journée se déroula parfaitement bien, en somme, et l'année s'annonçait plutôt calme (enfin, autant que possible en compagnie d'énergumènes telles que les mugiwara).

Nami soupira, elle venait de rentrer accompagnée de Luffy, et la journée avait été extrêmement fatigante. Robin était restée à l'université afin de régler certains dossiers. La rousse prit un verre de lait et posa devant Luffy une assiette de viande, qu'il ingurgita sans plus de cérémonie. Ils s'installèrent ensuite devant la télévision, où une émission humoristique que le brun suivait était transmise. Ce dernier était assis par terre en tailleur et tournait le dos à la rousse, qui, elle, était avachie sur le canapé crème.

- AU fait, Luffy, dit soudainement Nami.

- Hum ? Fit-il en retournant sa tête vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé que Sanji était bizarre, ce midi ? Je trouve-

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, et se retourna immédiatement pour éclater de rire face à une imbécilité que disait l'un des deux présentateurs de l'émission.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais quoi ? S'excusa-t-il en essuyant une larme dans le coin de l'œil.

- Non, rien.

Un peu plus loin, un certain blond profitait de sa pause pour fumer une cigarette. Accoudé au bastingage, ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa gloutonne préférée. D'habitude, à la rentrée, elle l'accueillait toujours d'une insulte amicale, ou simplement d'un salut vulgaire, et parfois, elle lui sautait littéralement dessus. Cette année, le froid total. Niet. Nada. Que dalle. Il ne l'avait même pas vue au début de la matinée, et lorsqu'il l'avait vue réfectoire à midi, elle triturait pensivement une assiette pleine de spaghettis qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

Il ne comprenait rien à son comportement la jeune rose l'évitait continuellement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou alors, cette entrevue avec Jean/Louis la préoccupait ? Comment une horreur peut-elle préoccuper** SA** meilleure amie ? Une minute... N'était-il pas un brin jaloux par hasard ?

_Reprends tes esprits, Sanji !_

Il secoua la tête et écrasa son mégot de cigarette avant de le lancer dans la poubelle. Qui qu'il en soit, il devait se l'avouer, la présence de la jeune rose lui manquait atrocement. D'habitude, elle le raccompagnait chaque soir à la sortie de l'école à son restaurant. Certes, elle venait pour manger, mais tout de même. Il s'était habitué à sa présence constante, et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là lui procurait un sentiment étrange et dérangeant. Il avait tellement envie de la voir.

- Sanji, fin de la pause dans deux minutes ! Lui rappela Zeff en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je sais, vieux schnock.

Un mois passa. Vint alors la période des stages. Pendant une période pouvant aller de deux semaines à un mois, chacun des élèves d'East Blue High suivait un stage, en fonction de sa spécialisation, évidemment, ceux qui ne voulaient pas faire de stage n'étaient pas obligés, ils bénéficiaient de vacances de deux semaines.

L'avant- veille du départ, tous étaient réunis au Baratie. La fête – comme il y en avait souvent chez les mugiwara – battait son plein. Nami et Zoro faisaient un concours d'alcool c'était à celui qui resterait sobre le plus longtemps. Zoro, depuis longtemps champion incontestable de ce titre, avalait cul sec les bouteilles que Sanji leur fournissait, cependant Nami se révéla être une adversaire coriace, et la compétition devint vite serrée, et accompagnée d'encouragements de Chopper, Usopp et Franky totalement émerveillés. Sanji, quand à lui, s'occupait de Luffy qui menaçait de vider le stock de viande. Robin, elle, sirotait tranquillement son café.

Tout d'un coup, un petit son résonna dans la pièce. Sanji, reconnaissant le signal d'alarme des messages sur son téléphone, jeta un bref coup d'œil au destinataire du message. Ce qui le pétrifia sur place. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le message avant d'afficher une mine déçue. Il balança son téléphone sur la table, avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

- Désolé, les gars, une commande de dernière minute, dit-il d'un air vexé.

Zoro, perplexe, saisit le téléphone et consulta la messagerie de son meilleur rival lui seul avait remarqué les expressions qui avaient tour à tour prit place sur le visage su blond, et s'en était vaguement demandé la raison.

« _**De :**__ Gloutonne_

_**Objet : -**_

_Gâteau glacé. A emporter. Arrive vers 22h._ »

L'horloge affichait vingt et une heure. Zoro avala une gorgée de saké, perplexe. En tant que meilleur ami de Sanji, il savait que ce dernier n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa meilleure amie depuis voilà un mois. Et là, la seule chose qu'elle lui disait, c'était une commande ?

- Elle se prend pour qui, celle-là, grogna-t-il avant d'avaler le reste du contenu de la bouteille.

A vingt deux heures tapantes, la jeune rose pénétra dans le restaurant, et se dirigea directement vers la table où Sanji discutait joyeusement avec ses Mellorines. Elle en éprouva une pointe de jalousie, c'est pourquoi elle afficha directement un air énervé.

A la vue de la rose, Sanji se leva directement et parti chercher sa commande dans le réfrigérateur. Il régnait à table un chaos indestructible, et personne ne se souciait de la nouvelle venue, ce qui arrangeait cette dernière, d'ailleurs . Le blond revint à table, un paquet entre les bras, qu'il posa sur ceux de la rose.

- Pourquoi tu n'es plus venue ? Souffla-t-il.

- Ah, ça… C'est parce que j'essaie d'arrêter.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Sanji, croyant qu'elle faisait référence à la nourriture.

- Arrêter de t'aimer.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla immédiatement. L'information n'étant toujours pas arrivée au cerveau de Sanji, ce dernier remarqua une chose qui lui fendit le cœur.

Elle avait horriblement maigrit.


End file.
